


Soulmates?

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Richie and Eddie discuss Lennon/McCartney as the Loser’s get high in Bill’s garage while ‘Hey Jude’ plays in the background. (Aged up to 18)





	Soulmates?

Richie blew smoke rings that floated and dispersed in the stuffy air of Bill’s garage. He laid his arm lazily over the arm of the horrid pea green sofa that was most likely a memento from the seventies. He wondered why anyone would ever pick out such a eye sore but as he picked at the thread, he found himself a little partial to it. The record on the player hit a small hiccup, it crackled. Richie hummed, tilting his head back and scrunched up his nose. ‘That had to be his favorite fucking sound on the planet.’ He smiled to himself, freckles falling into his dimples as ‘Hey Jude’ kicked into the ‘Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah nah’s’ . 

Shortly after, he could hear Paul’s shouts in the background. He chuckled to himself, throwing his head back. Eddie turned around from his spot on the shag carpet,his elbow resting on Richie’s knee and his eyebrow fish hooked. “What are you laughing at?” He asked, prepared to be annoyed with what he branded as ‘Richie’s odd sense of humor’ even though he fucking laughed at it too. ‘Besides, Stan’s was weirder than his by miles’. 

“Just didn’t realize how much of a screamer Paul was.” He waggled his brows and Eddie rolled his eyes. “John was a lucky guy.” He twirled his joint around in his fingers. 

‘Hey, Jude (don’t make it bad, Jude). Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah nah, Hey, Jude (take a sad song and make it better)…’ 

“Don’t be so gross, Rich.”

“Oh, so you think being gay is gross, Eds?” Richie teased, bumping his side with his leg. He felt Eddie pushed his legs away with all his strength. 

“You know that’s not what I meant, you dipshit.” He scowled and Richie smiled. “I just don’t think everyone wants to hear you talk about sex…especially sex that never happened.” 

Richie laughed again and took a drag of his joint. “Don’t be such a prude, Eddie my love.” He teasingly ran his hands through Eddie’s hair. The smaller boy allowed the contact for a couple seconds before shuffling away. 

“They weren’t a thing anyway, Richie.” Eddie wasn’t willing to let the subject go. Richie found it adorable. 

“They were fucking soulmates, Lennon and McCartney.” Richie waved his palms around with wide and genuine eyes and Beverly chuckled from his left. Eddie titled his head back, hair brushing against the couch to follow Richie’s movement with his eyes. 

“Yeah, platonic soulmates.” He licked his lips and waved his fingers around. Richie hovered his head above his with that crooked grin. 

“Excuse me for believing in the romance of it all.” Richie tapped Eddie’s nose and rolled his lips together. Eddie blew air out of his nose and his nostrils flared. 

“Stan, help me out here?” Eddie looked to the boy who was caught up in some book. He looked up and set the book on the table next to him, shifting in the bright bean bag that Richie had insisted Bill get. 

“Considering the fact that neither John nor Paul have said anything to confirm Richie’s idea, I have to say Eddie’s right.” Stan gave the smaller boy a grin. Eddie’s head snapped back round to face Richie with a smug grin. Richie shrugged and bit into his lip. 

“All I’m saying is the chemistry that they had is not like anyone else’s I’ve ever seen or heard of. I believe it was John’s ex-wife who said ‘John never looked at anyone the way he looked at Paul’ “ Richie batted his eyelashes and put on a feminine voice. 

“I mean, that’s all I want for my romantic relationships.” Richie shrugged, Beverly suppressed an actual ‘awwww’ in her throat. 

Eddie tilted his head to the side and grinned. “That’s actually really sweet.” 

“Are you gonna admit defeat yet?” Richie teased and Eddie’s smile wiped away instantly. 

“Way to ruin the one time you were actually cute.” He turned back towards the TV that wasn’t even on. Richie’s face turned a light shade of pink, he turned his head down to look at his lap. 

Beverly looked at Richie with amusement and rubbed his shoulder. “You’re such a romantic at heart.” She smiled. Richie grinned again. 

“It’s a curse. I guess I’m just a sucker for friendships turning romantic.” He bit his lip and danced his eyes back over to Eddie. He took another drag of his joint.

“Yeah, but you don’t seem to be doing shit about making that happen though, huh Rich?” Eddie turned his body to face Richie, a smirk across his face. The five of their friends all felt that burn and let out a simultaneous ‘Ohhhhh’. 

Richie’s cheeks couldn’t get any hotter. He tried to smirk back but he kept faltering into an embarrassed and shy grin. “Ha, that was a good one, Eds.” He chuckled awkwardly. 

“Tozier at a loss for words? I think I should get an award for this.” Eddie giggled and Richie flipped him the bird. Eddie launched into hysteric laughter as did all their friends. Richie shook his head. 

“You wanna go on a date or what, Kaspbrak?” He interrupted and Eddie blushed as his laughter halted. 

“I’ll have to think about it.” Eddie scrunched up his nose and Richie scoffed, licking his lips and laughing. 

“Oh, you do?” 

“Yup.” Eddie nodded and they stared at each other for a few minutes. 

“Oh my God, Just say yes already!” Mike shouted and got up to get himself a drink from the mini fridge. Everyone chuckled and Eddie shrugged. 

“Alright, Friday, Tozier.” Eddie flicked Richie’s knee and turned back to his original spot. 

Richie looked at Beverly with a wide grin and quietly pumped his fist into the air. “Yessss.” He whispered and she gave him a high five


End file.
